


Life Out of the Hole

by Unimpairable



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Feral!Mogar, Human Pet, More plot less romance, Other, Shapeshifter!Mad King
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unimpairable/pseuds/Unimpairable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Ray and Vav have settled into the life of trademark heroes, their city trusting them more and more with each passing day. When their arch nemesis, The Mad King gets locked up yet again (after his fourth escape), and the boys decide to investigate his castle for some clues as to what goes on in the mad man's mind. What they find is horrors beyond human comprehension...and a young man who doesn't appear to be all that human. As heroes however, it's their duty to protect all the citizens-even if that citizen winds up clawing the couch and eating them out of house and home. </p>
<p>(First fic on here, trying to keep it fun and lighthearted while also following a dramatic plot. Respecting AH tagging for fanfics and not using any full names. Sorry to those who search via that. The romance is merely hinted at, not the focal point. Rating for cussing, mild sexual themes, and mild violence.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zoning Permits

"Okay, that's just creepy." 

The young man was of course referring to the gigantic castle that loomed over them. Nestled on the outskirts of their city, they couldn't help but wonder how they never noticed the building before. It was taller than half of the buildings in the main part of town and for some reason, hanging overhead was a thundering storm that clashed with the sunshine and clear sky they had just left. The castle itself was a mix of cobblestone, stained glass windows, creeping vines, and a pitch black material that Hilda had explained was called "obsidian". Surrounding the castle was a moat, not of water, no...of lava. The heat of which was causing the two men to shuffle in their suits-tugging at the necks of them for extra air to breathe. 

The castle belonged to none other than their arch enemy, the Mad King. The former CEO of Monarch labs had once again been captured, detained in that holding cell that subdued his powers. He spoke of terrible things that resided in his many lairs and as a result, the two superheroes felt the need to investigate...or rather, Vav felt the need to investigate. X-Ray wanted just to burn the places down and leave the questions to Hilda. 

"How do you suppose we get in, X-Ray?" Vav asked, leaning over to peer at the lava pooling below him. He squinted, swearing he could see something swimming within it and cringed. "And how did he get a zoning permit for this moat?" 

"Dude, who cares?! Look, we checked the place out, it's creepy-let's go home and knock some heads in GTA until we get another call!" The hispanic turned on his heel, throwing his hands up as he grumbled.

He didn't get far however, as that moment the entire castle seemed to light up. The stained glass which was darker before, illuminating as though someone had turned on a light switch. A bridge formed before their very eyes-the same color as the obsidian accents and it came crashing down, narrowly missing Vav as the brit jumped out of the way with a squawk. As the bridge settled, the two giant iron doors blocking the entrance further pushed open by an invisible force and smoke billowed out from the darkness within. Dramatic music played in the background as lightning and thunder erupted from the sky. 

Most anyone would've backed out immediately, turned to go home and never venture here again. Some would've stopped by a church to be cleansed of all evil even. However, these two were slowly moving forward, poking their heads into the entryway to view the foyer. The castle was empty as far as they could see. No lights hung from the ceiling or walls, yet the area was still bright enough to see and cobwebs hung from every corner. No one had been here for a while, that was for sure. 

Just as Vav was about to ask his comrade something, the doors behind them slammed shut, closing them in the castle and making both of them let out girly screams of horror. When they settled from their reaction, they blushed in unison-coughing awkwardly and looking away. At least no one else saw that. 

They pressed forward, splitting up to take separate staircases-one to the West wing of the castle and the other the East. Room upon room that held nothing more than books, some in languages that couldn't have been real. Potion bottles hung in dusty shelving, glass cases with various animal products listed with "in case of emergency" underneath them, and levers that led to nothing visible. It was Vav who began to pull books off the shelves, glancing at titles and various pictures through them, his curiosity getting the better of him. X-Ray on the other hand reached for one of the levers, pulling it without much of a second thought. 

He would regret that action immediately. 

The floor beneath him suddenly churned and opened up, sending the young man flying down a slide, through more cobwebs that clung to his face and one point he had to duck to avoid a concussion on a random sign that read "the hole". When he came to the end, he let out a scream of horror at the metal arms that were hanging in front of him. They didn't look friendly at all and he closed his eyes tight-preparing for the worst. Surprisingly, he found himself on his feet shortly...dressed in a white and gray labcoat and purple goggles that were hardly properly set on his face. He blinked once, twice, staring down at the outfit that was clearly made for the Mad King. He yanked it off, grumbling-studying the goggles for a moment....before ultimately pocketing them because they did look pretty cool. 

"He really wasn't kidding about the "mad" part, was he?" He muttered, moving forward and studying the walls that lined with all sorts of "evil plans". One he could've sworn was about turning him and Vav into bugs and mailing them to be smashed. He passed by a black egg on a pedestal, glowing and pulsing with energy-pausing to glance back at it but a mooing sound caught his attention before he could inspect it further. Snapping his gaze in the direction it came from, he noticed the floor opening up into a glass covering-light shining up through it. He stepped closer, peering over the edge...and let out another scream of horror what he saw within it. 

"X-Ray!" Vav called, bursting into the laboratory, racing to his friend's side and reaching out to grab his shoulders. Shaking him lightly out of his screaming fit, he watched the expression of Ray settle and a shakey breath come out. "What's wrong?!" 

"The-...how did you get here?" 

"Wot?" 

"How did you get here man? You made record time and that slide is huge!" 

"Oh, I took the stairs." 

"......there's stairs?!" 

"Yeah it was labeled "Mad King's Super Secret Place, nobody is allowed" and I heard you scream and here you were!" The brit shrugged, letting go of his comrade to glance around the room now that he had a chance. "What's got you worked up, X-Ray? Is there a monster down here?!" He lifted his fists, preparing for battle as he kept his gaze moving. 

"...uh yeah-you could say that." A black gloved finger pointed to the hole he had just peered in and the other's eyes followed suit. He watched with a smirk as the reaction was the same, a horrified scream echoing off the walls. "Ha! Even I didn't scream that loud!" 

"BLOODY HELL, WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!" 

"Experiments I guess. He was more of a mad scientist than a king." 

A scraping sound caught their attention and they turned back to the hole, cringing at the thing that was reaching towards them. It appeared to have one time been a chicken of some sorts, though now it's body was twisted, mangled beyond repair, like a gumby toy stretched to it's limit. It's claws were now resting where it's wings should've been and it was using it's bottom appendages to hover close to the glass it was encased in. Beneath that was a cow, a large one with a brown body and blackish gray spots. She was chewing idlely at hay left for her, a large amount that would prove she would've starve for a least half a year. She was more normal looking out of the bunch, at least compared to the half human, half pig with rotting flesh and the sheep that had glowing wool...and she mooed up at them in idle greeting. Away from all of the twisted creatures however, curled up in a corner and shuddering slow shakey breaths...was a human. 

"X-Ray! There's someone down there!" Vav yelped, racing across the glass to that side, pressing his face to the floor as he peered down at the young man. He was naked, bare from his mop of brown hair and elongated toenails. The only distinguishing features otherwise were red triangle shaped markings on his face and stripes on either arm. When the brit was banging on the glass to get his attention, the young man cracked open one eye, peering up at him before he closed it again. "We've got to get him out of there!" 

"No way man, what if he's one of those freaky experiments?! For all we know, he's some kind of half dragon, half human octopus monster!" 

"Half human or not, he's still human in some way and it's our duty to protect him!" 

"Oh you going to tell that to the zombie pig too?" 

They glanced at the pig in question, who was just staring at them mindlessly...before he ripped a part of the cow off and stuffed it in his face, chewing noisily. They both cringed in horror, even more so when the cow simply regenerated her lost flesh. 

"...we can come back for him, he has food and shelter." 

"Uh-uh sure." 

"Stand back!" Vav called out, drawing back his fist and going to smack the glass with it. It wound up with him cringing in pain, holding his hand and yelping as he rolled away. He came face to face with another lever and let out an "oh" of surprise-going to pull it and watched as the glass moved away from the hole. The noise and smells became more obnoxious, making them cover their noses in order to not vomit. Nothing in here had been cleaned in a while either. "Hold on citizen!" 

X-Ray rolled his eyes, crossing arms over his chest as he watched his friend drop down into the hole and went to grab the man down there. He was debating heading back to view the egg he had passed and ultimately turned away as the chicken that was hovering came free and flew a little too close for comfort before flying out of the room. 

Vav had managed to get them both out soon enough at least, settling the weak man on the floor before he took a breather, going to flip the lever to keep the remaining three inside, frowning when the pigman made a noise and he did mouth "I'll be back", though he wasn't sure if it was much of a promise. He reached for the target nestled nearby him now, brushing back the brown hair around him and then noticed a gold collar tight around his neck, only printed with a diamond colored "M". He was about to ask his comrade a question but wound up staring at the hispanic as he returned with the large egg. 

"What's that?!" 

"Some really cool egg, I dunno. It'll look awesome at our headquarters!" 

"What if it hatches?!" 

"Hey look, I may not be the smartest guy in the whole world Vav, but I know eggs need warmth to hatch and this thing has been sitting down here in this cold place for way too long! It's probably a dud or something else, like I dunno-those mana things you see in games! Plus, look!" He dropped the egg suddenly and it landed with a heavy thud, not even cracking. "It's like a rock! Maybe it was his dinner and he boiled it but then had to do crazy stuff." 

"Fine, but we need to get this guy to a hospital and fast, he's really skinny-he must not have had food in forever!" He reached to pull the guy onto his back, grunting in discomfort at the weight despite the lack of anything on the man. 

"Whoa whoa whoa, I am not taking a naked man to the hospital-do you have any idea what they'd think?!" 

"Fine, we take him back to our headquarters, clothe him-then take him!" 

"Fine! But at least cover him with your cape dude!" 

"Fine!" 

 

"Awesome, told you it'd look sweet!" Ray gestured to the egg as he finished situating it in the corner of the room, the way the egg was glowing it was enough to basically act as a mood lighting in the darkened area. 

"Wouldn't it look better in front of the window?" Gavin asked, pulling off his superhero getup to hang it up and done his usual t-shirt and jeans. It was rare that he actually got to dress down nowadays and he was keen on spending every chance he could in less constricting clothing. Even if in a few minutes he'd wind up in his costume again. He started surfing through the remaining clothes in the closet, trying to find something that'd fit the overall physique of the man that was now laying on their couch. 

"No, you worry about the naked guy, I got the interior decorating okay?" 

As if on cue, a growl rose up and the two stopped dead in their tracks, glancing back at the sofa between them. The young man had awoken, staring at them with vicious red tinted eyes and he bared his teeth as the growl from his throat echoed again. They grew quiet, backing up against their respective walls-watching, waiting for the supposedly human to attack at any moment. Instead, the growling grew quiet again and the young man rolled onto his stomach, resting his arms underneath his head like a dog would and slowly closed his eyes. 

"...d-did you hear that?" Vav whispered loudly across the room. 

"No shit! I told you he wasn't a human! What do we do?!" 

"I don't know! Try calling Hilda? Maybe she knows!" 

"Yeah, creepy experiments do seem right up her alley!" 

"Ray!" 

"Don't use my real name in front of the monster guy!" 

Another growl, this time much louder and apparently in protest of their arguing and the two immediately clammed up. 

"...monster guy wants a nap." 

"He can have it."


	2. Opinions Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and ORF uncover what exactly Mogar is and just in time too as it seems our new addition to the hero family is starting to become more curious about his surroundings.

"-you should've seen the chicken!" The Hispanic called across the room, as Vav nodded furiously beside the woman he was standing next to. The purple haired woman just rolled her eyes, crossing the distance between her and the couch despite the protests of both superheroes. One for her safety, the other for the safety of the couch. 

She didn't show any fear however, even as the "experiment" in question snarled up at her in warning. She studied him for a moment longer, humming in thought before she whipped out a notebook from her lab coat. ORF, the little robot that she normally kept at her lab was by her side in seconds, hovering over the ever growling creature. As the scientist flitted through her notes, the robot was moving to greet the feral like man. 

"Greetings! How are you functioning today?" 

"GRAWR" Would best describe the answer was given, as the man reached to claw at her screen, earning a sudden electrical shock that had his hair standing on end and him backing off immediately. The orb just seemed to smile at that, returning to her creator's side. Hilda finally paused in her search, nodding slowly. 

"Alright, if my memory serves me...and it is never wrong. This is probably one of the Mad King's genetic experiments! He had me do a bunch of tests a while back on how far blood and DNA can mix and it was a success for the most part! My guess is that this guy is a human...or was...but was infused with some kind of animal. I could run a few tests back at the lab to determine what exactly it was. Do you have anything with his blood on it?" 

"Ew gross, why would we keep that around?!" X-Ray demanded, looking up from the tv with the controller pausing the game he was working on. "Not everyone has crazy fetishes like you, you know!" 

"Actually miss Hilda, he was naked when we found him...just like now. I can't convince him to come near me or the clothes I offer." Vav answered, holding up his hands with a shrug. "He didn't have any wounds either, he's just...really skinny and weak." 

"Alright, ORF, collect a blood sample. In the meantime, judging by his outward appearance and behavior, I'd say without a doubt he's infused with some form of carnivore. If you want to keep him here and feed him, I highly recommend trying raw meats." 

"What?! Why can't you take him to your lab!" 

"You want me to bring a highly dangerous feral experiment to a location filled with even more dangerous equipment and highly unstable experiments?! If he got loose, he could level the city in my lab alone! Not to mention the rest of the labs in the building!" Hilda paused when she heard a loud squeak of protest, glancing over at the man on the couch who was rubbing at his arm where it was jabbed with the needle. He didn't react angrily, she noted, more so that he was mostly in pain. A hand reached to rub at her chin as she thought this over, ORF returning to her side with the blood sample before hovering back over to place a "hello kitty" band aid on the man's arm. "Huh, he must be used to that." 

The man was scratching at the bandaid-until he received a smack from the robotic arm and yelped again, pouting at ORF who simply patted him on the head.  
"Please refrain from removing the bandage. Infection chance is at a minimal 15%. Removal will increase this variable to 85%." 

He didn't understand a word she said, that was clear from the expression on his face. 

"Either way, I'll run back and get to looking at this blood immediately. Make sure he doesn't leave this place! Got it?" Hilda glared at X-Ray specificly , before turning to leave as ORF said goodbye. 

"Sheesh, glad we finally got some fresh air in here...less bitch in it!" 

 

It was an hour later that Ray and Gavin wound up in the closet together. They could've made many jokes, could've argued over how close they were and created more than enough fanfics for the few fangirls they had...if not for the reason they were clammed up there in the first place. Gavin had left earlier to retrieve some food for the mutant and returned home to the peace of Ray having left the guy to his own devices. Mostly sleeping that is. It seemed as long as they weren't too noisy or close, the guy didn't give a damn about them. That is...until his nose caught whiff of what was in the grocery bag in the brit's hand. 

Quick as a flash, his head shot up and a snarl erupted from his throat. The red stripes on his body seemed to pulse as his pupils contracted to smaller circles and he bared those teeth that showed only sharp fangs and drool. He sprang up from the couch, to the back of it, another loud angry snarl ripping through the air and Gavin had barely enough time to throw the meat from the bag to the side and dive out of the way. The man pounced on it, tearing it from the package and wound up with his face, hands and mouth covered in the raw blood and juice. Shred after shred was torn off and barely chewed before it was swallowed. It was the stuff of nightmares. 

The two superheroes had seen enough when the meat was halfway gone, hauling themselves into the closet and slamming the door shut-ears pressed against the wood in the hopes they could ear the sound of the monster sleeping soon. When it grew silent, they barely opened the door to peer out. The floor was a mess, the young man having finished his meat and now he paced, on all fours-ass up in the air due to his disproportionate body for walking like that. He crept close to the wall of the room, sniffing, pacing again-sniffing at various spots until it dawned on Ray was exactly was about to happen. 

"OH NO, MY HOUSE MAY NOT BE ALL THAT GREAT BUT YOU ARE NOT PISSING ON THE CARPET!" He called out, bursting from the closet and making Gavin tumble to the floor behind him with a yelp. He pointed at the creature, earning a hiss of a threat and gestured to the bathroom next. "You go in there or you don't go at all! Got it!?"

"Ray-he probably doesn't know what a toilet is! He was kept in a hole!" 

"Then you go show him! He's not pissing on my carpet man!" 

"Show him?! How am I supposed to show him?!" 

"Hold his hand, I don't know-" 

They both paused, hearing the sound of liquid hitting the tile in the bathroom and cringed. 

"...well at least he got the room right." 

"OH YEAH, REAL IMPROVEMENT-GO CLEAN IT UP" 

 

Gavin scrubbed at the tile with a groan, putting as much elbow grease into it as he could manage. He grunted with each movement, thankful his old superhero gloves could be of some use. He could hear Ray playing away again, the sound of gunshots going off with the GTA game and earlier he could hear the peaceful snoring of the mutant they were housing. Except, now he couldn't and that made him pause, blinking slowly. He got his answer soon enough as he heard nails on the tile behind him and he glanced over his shoulder at the feral man in the doorway watching him. 

He didn't dare move, letting him move about without a threat and only when the creature went to sniffing the bathtub did he speak, sitting back on his knees and straightening up. "um...hello."

The gaze snapped in his direction, red eyes narrowing-that growl arising again and he squeaked, hands going up in an effort to show that he wasn't a threat. The man moved closer, still growling...got right up beside Gavin but the brit didn't dare move or make a sound, letting himself be sniffed...and sneezed at thanks to the chemicals on his gloves. That made him laugh for a moment and he paused when he noticed the confusion on the hybrid's face. He smiled softly, going to pull off his gloves and expose his hands, the chemical smell no longer as strong. 

"Sorry bout that, that can't have smelled good." 

Now his fingers were being sniffed, warily, the muscles on the man coiled and ready to spring away at a moment's notice...but once he was done, he turned away, un-interested. Gavin managed to get a better look at him at least...and noticed that there was the lightest hint of freckles on the creature's face. It made him seem all the more human really. 

"...do you have a name?" He asked, watching the man ignore him...whether being because he didn't care, didn't have an answer, or if he couldn't understand him was left up for debate. He was preoccupied really with the shampoo bottles by the tub, sniffing at them curiously and even knocking one over and backing up immediately at the sound it made when it hit the tub. 

"Mogar." 

Gavin jumped, staring at the creature with a dumbfounded expression. It spoke! and it sounded like Ray...? He paused at that, glancing back over his shoulder and saw his friend had abandoned his video game to hang in the doorway and watch the scene unfold. He sighed, of course the guy hadn't spoken. 

"Is that his name?" 

"Well he clearly doesn't have one, so why not give him one?" 

"Why Mogar?" 

"I don't know, I heard it a while back in a story about a warrior or something. Kinda suits the scary monster guy, you know? Plus he's got that M on his collar, would help explain it if anyone questions it." 

"Good idea, X-Ray!" Gavin nodded, holding up a fist as he turned back to the creature. "How about that, from today on-you're Mogar!" 

He was met with the image of the man in the bathtub now, eyes barely poking over the wall of it as he coiled and hissed, claiming the area as his own little hole of hiding. The two young men before him burst into laughter at his antics, doing their best to contain it as Mogar just growled more at their noise. 

A knock on their door and Ray was pulling away, going to open it and reveal the ORF that was hovering there once more. She smiled at him and he frowned, almost immediately going to close the door on her before she could get her usual spiel of "Greetings!" and Gavin managed to stop him just before. 

"ORF! Did Hilda figure it out?" 

"Subject has been defined as containing 73% human genetics, 17% brown bear, and 10% caracal." 

"What the fuck is a caracal?" 

"It's a cat, X-Ray." 

"Why the fuck didn't you just say cat?!"

"It's native to Africa and Asia!" Gavin nodded, holding up a finger as he stated off these facts proudly. "They're closely related to the lynx family and have the most adorable tufts of fur on their ears!" 

"How do you know this?!" 

"Requesting immediate silence." ORF suddenly said, interrupting them and making them actually quiet down. She kept that programmed smile on her face as she spoke. "Subject's blood has been determined unpredictable and shows signs of mutagens that may contain diseases or poison. Subject could possibly be crafted to maintain a chemical weapon. Further study is required. Caution is advised." 

They stared at her for a long moment, before both glanced at each other with worried expression. A moment of awkward silence between them as that fact ran over their brains like a steamroller. ORF took that opportunity to leave, smiling and beeping a little tune as she made her way out. The horrified scream of Ray's mother as she saw the creature was the last sound they heard about her for the day.

They slowly turned, glancing back to Mogar who was peering out of the bathroom at them in curiosity. 

"...soooo...Mogar is basically...a ticking time bomb?...and we're living with him, great."


	3. Mogar plays Splatoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit hectic...though in return, bring some new insight on the mind of Mogar. X-Ray and Vav won't admit it just yet, but this hybrid is really starting to grow on them.

"Man this is so weird, I can't even. I swear if my friends were to call me right now and ask what I was doing "oh you know, just at a pet store shopping for a friggin half human monster"-I mean really Vav, do you think anything here is going to be remotely useful?! He's like...our age!" X-Ray was grumbling, gesturing to the aisle they were in as he followed after the british man, who was pushing one of the "Pet Palace" carts from the entrance. To anyone, not even just Ray, they looked ridiculous. How often did you see two fully dressed superheroes shopping casually? 

Vav stopped just short of a series of litter boxes, studying them and the brand of litters that were nearby on display. He hummed in thought, wondering if Mogar had the mental capacity to learn this before they attempted to teach him how to use the toilet. 

"Hell, we don't even know how much longer we're going to have this guy with us! Hilda might show up this evening like-" the Hispanic did his best whiny girl voice, making a weird expression as he spoke, "oh x-ray and vav, I discovered this science blah blah blah and I need him right away cause you know I couldn't just take him to begin with like the big dumb dumby head I am!" His voice returned to normal. "I mean really-what good is this stuff going to do-.......oh sweet is that a Waluigi cat toy?"

"X-Ray, do you think Mogar could learn how to use a litter box?" 

"Hey whatever keeps him from pissing all over my house, sure." 

"Hi there!" Both superheroes jumped, X-Ray moving into a karate mocking pose as the attendant suddenly appeared beside them. She was a rather sweet looking older woman, orangeish red short hair that framed her face, a Hawaiian style shirt that was underneath her work vest and bright white shorts under that. She was clearly not in the full work uniform but not a care in the world about it. The name tag read "Jack" of all things. 

"Hello Citizen!" Vav greeted, smiling at her. 

"I couldn't help but overhear, are you guys dealing with a new pet?" Jack asked, letting X-Ray settle and go back to his curious scanning of the toys. "Mogar right? What kind of cat is he?" 

"Ah-..." Vav hesitated, thinking on this and looking down at the litter in his grasp, before chirping up, "uh-he's really a mixed breed, we're not entirely sure what he has in him but he's definitely one of a kind." 

"Awww, that's one sweet way of referring to it. I have a few kitties of my own. Can I help you guys get started with a care package? We can narrow down some of this stuff for you." 

"That'd be great!" 

"Alright, let's start with litter boxes since we're already here, you want to get something that accommodates the size of your cat. Some cats also prefer doing their business in the dark or a corner-have you had a chance to notice what your cat prefers?" 

"...well he really goes anywhere-" 

"Yeah, that's the truth." 

"But we got him to go into the bathroom now so it's easier to clean." Vav blushed a bit, an awkward nosie escaping him, he really felt weird. He knew he technically wasn't lying to the woman but it still felt pretty dishonest. 

"Ah-well that is a good sign, that could mean that he really does prefer one spot-is he a large cat?" 

"Very."

Jack moved away, pulling a stool out from the corner of the aisle and used it to climb the shelving, retrieving one of their largest open litter boxes, passing it down to the brit who wound up falling over backwards from the bulk of the thing-only to earn X-Ray's laughter at his expense. The attendant wasn't having any of that however and tossed a cheap but reliable heavy bag of litter at the other hero, promptly knocking the wind out of him with the shear size of it. When she climbed back down, she chuckled and went to easily pluck both items off of the boys and place them in the cart. She was far stronger than she looked. 

They wound up moving onto food next, Jack happily explaining training techniques along the way and as they turned the aisle into the tiny canned foods, Vav found himself cringing as he remembered the huge appetite of the monster back home. Jack seemed to catch his expression and moved onto the bagged foods but that wasn't going to do much either. 

"What do you feed him now?" 

"Raw meat actually." 

"Oh wow, I'm surprised by that, I gotta be honest and say I was expecting you to be feeding him scraps. Raw meat has a lot of health benefits for animals and many people are switching to it to help their pets. I can give you a booklet we keep up at the front that has all of the local butcheries and markets that sell what they can have." 

"Oh that'd be great, really, I can't thank you enough for your help!" 

"That's what I'm here for-kind of like an everyday superhero you know?" She chuckled, smiling softly, jumping slightly when X-Ray's cell phone suddenly went off. As the hero moved off to yell with his mother, the two continued down the aisle, talking. 

"...um, pardon me, ah, Jack? What can you do for a cat...that doesn't really trust you?" Vav shuffled as he stood there, fingers tapping against the handle of the cart, frowning down at his hands as he spoke. He was thinking back to the bathroom earlier, how Mogar had given him some form of attention but it was clear that the young man was still very on edge around people. He had moments in the day as he watched the hybrid start to hiss at sounds that he questioned what the Mad King actually did with the man. That thought scared him a lot actually...and he wanted to treat Mogar like he was a person...but he knew that instincts weren't going to work with him on that level.  
Jack stopped walking, tilting her head at the young brit as he looked...dejected, upset and even in some form-afraid. The woman reached out to pat his shoulder gently, smiling at him in a reassuring manner. 

"Hey now, Vav-cats do take a while to warm up to people but that doesn't mean that Mogar will hate you forever." The woman was assuming that the young man was upset over his new pet ignoring him...which she heard a lot about in her job. Day in and day out, she heard horror story after horror story about children who didn't understand animal boundaries and ultimately, the pet suffered for it. "First off, always let him approach you-don't approach him. Cats are small little predators that see large people coming towards them that they don't trust as a threat. They'll lash out if you get too close. If you let him choose when he wants to interact with you, he'll start to understand that you don't mean him any harm. Also, when you're feeding him, always sit where he can see you. Don't go too close to him just yet-it's just showing that you won't take his food from him and since you're the one feeding him, he'll start to view you as a means of support. Watch his body language-if he arches, hisses, his ears lay back or his tail swishes, he's telling you he's uncomfortable-even ready for battle!"

The brit was retrieving a notebook from his over-pants, writing all of it down as quickly as he could and he cringed when he could barely keep up-winding up doodling a little kitty that looked more a dog in the corner. Jack wound up chuckling at his antics, pulling a business card from her pocket and offering it to the hero. 

"Here, if you need any help, give me a call." 

"Oh that's much easier-thank you, really." 

X-Ray was back at their side, putting his phone away with an unamused huff and he stared into the cart before tossing the Waluigi cat toy in with the other stuff. 

"Everything alright, X-Ray?" 

"Yeah, mom was just yelling about some naked guy with strange tattoos destroying the furniture and eating her food-I try not to get involved with her dates lately, I mean, their business is their business and I don't need to hear about it. If the guy is that much of a loser, that's her problem!" 

It was a few minutes later that they wound up pushing the cart to the checkout aisle, loaded up with supplies and a few toys-the two men heading for the door with the bags full and as soon as they said goodbye to Jack and walked into the fresh air, Vav froze-his eyes widening. 

"...X-Ray." He called out to the Hispanic who paused and glanced back at him. "...your mother...didn't mean Mogar did she?" 

 

They burst through the front door a minute later, crying out in alarm at the scene before them. The house was in shambles...the couch overturned in the living room and pictures broken on the floor, glass shattered about on the floor. The fridge was torn open, food scattered and leading into the main bathroom and the table overturned as well. It looked like a small tornado had ripped through. Ray's mother was sobbing in the corner, crying out when she saw her son and his "Russian friend" and racing to them to tell about her experience. 

It was easy to determine that the cause was Mogar, having somehow managed to get out of the locked room and in a search for food, started going under and about anything he's never seen before. When he was caught by Ray's mother, he apparently reacted badly to her scream-knocking over more things in a mad scramble to get away from her. 

"Vav, make my mom some tea-I'm going to go give that freak a piece of my mind." The young man cracked his knuckles through his black gloves, scowling and heading for the room they called headquarters. He ignored the protests Gavin made about the lack of proper tea in the house and he wrenched open the door-mouth opening to yell. 

What he was met with was enough to silence him instantly, eyes widening at the sight before him. Mogar sat in the middle of the floor, his hands awkwardly rubbing at his ink covered arms and smears of ink, ketchup, and what appeared to be make up on his face and neck. He was giving the most pitiful look at the marks on his body now, as though he had spent the last hour trying to get it off to no avail and when the hero entered the doorway, he turned that gaze upward. He was lost...confused, unsure of where to go from the catastrophe he had caused and that almost broke Ray in two right then and there. Almost. 

"...oh my gawd, you look ridiculous." Is what he said, putting his hands on his hips then and the scolding tone almost seemed to work magic on the mutant before him-watching in silent awe as Mogar's head tipped back downward in shame. "GAVIN, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T BRING A CAMERA IN HERE RIGHT NOW-" 

The brit rushed to his side in a hurry, camera in one hand-fumbling with his fingers to turn it on and a cup of tea in the other, nearly spilling it when he caught sight of Mogar as well...then a coo of a noise escaped his throat and he was snapping pictures. More so finding the scene adorable than anything else. When he stepped too close, the hybrid was on his feet in the next second-standing to his full height, gaze following Gavin and the camera, nose twitching, hands held before him much like a bear would when they stand.  
This posture made both heroes hesitate, taking it as a warning more than anything and Gavin quickly put away the camera before it could agitate the young man further. When Mogar dropped back down to the floor-they took a moment to exchange glances and Gavin was setting aside his tea to head for the bathroom, calling out. 

"Look here Mogar!" He reached for the sink, turning on the cold water and letting it run. This only seemed to cause confusion for both his target and Ray, who crossed his arms over his chest with an expression that could only read as 'what the fuck are you doing'. Gavin hesitated, realizing his message wasn't getting across and he went to retrieve the remnants of the ketchup bottle just outside the door, pulling off his gloves and then covering his one hand with the dressing. 

He smiled as he watched the mutant's eyes widen, following him curiosly as he went back to the water and rinsed off the ketchup. "See? This is how you can get that off, okay?" He took a step back then, far enough away from the sink but kept it running, waiting and going to sit on the bathtub to watch. It didn't take long for the feral to come slowly trotting in, staring up at the sink from his all fours position and eventually backed up onto his legs once more. He wobbled a bit, unsure of them...and wound up crashing into the counter soon enough. 

It took all of the heroes strength not to burst into laugh at that moment, watching the hybrid struggle even more with his balance and look something right out of a cat video from the internet-hissing and clawing at the marble beneath him in desperation to get righted again. When he finally found his footing and was stable enough, he shoved his first hand under the water quickly...eyes widening as the ink was lightening some and he smiled. A real bright childish smile, bursting into a happy squeak in the next second and was scrambling to get on the counter completely and shove both hands under the stream-giggling, almost laughing, a sound that didn't sound remotely animal. 

It had the attention of the two other men in the room, transfixed, smiling as well...all the more thankful for the calm and happy air that lingered. They left him when he was focusing on his face then, Gavin making comments about literally watching a man bathe and blushing a bit-Ray commenting on needing to get out of the spandex because it was riding up his ass something fierce. When they were dressed down and comfortable, they made their way out into the living room and began to clean up. They had all but the furniture done by the time they ran into trouble. 

"Holy-this couch weighs a ton!" Ray grunted, pressing his whole body into it as he and Gavin tried to right it once more. It wasn't budging, making their efforts useless and their shoulders sore by the time they took a breather. 

"Maybe we can figure out a plan. If we get some rope and some wheels, we could probably manage to-" Gavin cut off, staring ahead of him, making the Hispanic open his eyes from where he was resting and look to him curiously. When he followed the brit's gaze, he found Mogar crouched before them, only a few streaks of ink left on his face and hands, eyes wide as he stared at them. 

They stared back, unsure of what to do or how to react. He was oddly close to them...and moving closer, slinking forward and into the gap between them before suddenly their support was gone and both would be heroes crashing into the floor behind them. A yelp of pain from one, the other reacting in time to sit up and stare in awe as Mogar simply held the couch up in the air, waiting...staring at them. Both scrambled out of the way and sure enough, the sofa was placed back in it's original position, righted and safe. 

"Did you see that?! He picked it up like it was paper!" 

"That's amazing Mogar! Thank you so much!" 

"Don't thank him, it was his fault that it was like in the first place!" 

"Ray, I think he was just scared-right Mog.....ar?" Gavin glanced back down to where the hybrid had previously been and found them alone. He scratched at his face, sighing and shrugged at his friend standing across from him. Well, he could call that progress if he wanted to. 

 

"...I wish you had never shown him that." Ray muttered, listening as once again, Mogar was turning on the bathroom faucet and splashing the water everywhere. The two friends cringed as they heard it hit the tile in a large amount, knowing full well they were going to enter the bathroom later to find a small flood. Since finishing up the living room and starting their round of Mario Kart, the hybrid had spent most of his time playing in the water. At first it was still cute, enough to make them laugh and do their best to hide it when the sound caught Mogar's attention and had him glaring at them from the bathroom door...but now after an hour or two of the sound, it was bordering on obnoxious. 

"Maybe we can distract him with something less....wet." 

Ray snorted instantly, muttering "Wet" again as he fought back the immature laughter and Gavin pushed at him gently, asking him to be quiet and hummed in thought then...even as he was knocked off rainbow road for the fourth time in the past twenty minutes. 

"I got it. Go ahead and let me lose." He set down the Wii remote, jumping to his feet and Ray made a comment about him 'already so far into last place' as he went for the closet and began to retrieve various things from the top shelf. He barely made a noise as he focused, moving the couch cushions this way and that, only apologizing when he accidentally struck Ray in the back of the head and made him fall off the glistening rainbow now.

"Here Mogar, now you have a pillow and a blanket!" Gavin called out, waiting for the mutant to poke his head out of the bathroom again as he adjusted the couch. It really did look like a bed once he was done with it-being particular about how it looked. He stepped back when he saw the brown head poke through and sniff, gesturing to the couch with a silly little bow. To his utter joy, as could be seen from his expression-Mogar didn't hesitate to jump up onto the couch and sniff at the pillow. A moment later and he was curling up inside the blanket, a loud rumble rising up from the mound underneath the cotton. 

"Is...he purring?" Ray muttered, pausing his game yet again to glance back at the two. 

"...it really...sounds like it." Gavin answered back, quickly stepping away from the sofa and going back to his spot beside Ray, neither taking their eyes off the vibrating blanket. When the sound settled and they were certain he was asleep, the little sounds they recognized as snores wafting into the air...they turned down the volume on the tv and went back to playing. 

It was awkward silence for the most part, neither really having much to say...that is until Ray suddenly paused the game again and set down the controller. Heaving a sigh, he looked to the brit beside him and said, barely above a whisper. 

"...you want to take the day off tomorrow?"


	4. Dreams and naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mogar has a bad dream...but the heroes help in ways that don't involve crime fighting.
> 
> Sorry for the delay on this one everyone! On the bright side, after discussion with other writers and a few friends, I have decided to make a tumblr devoted to requests and chatting. http://unimpairablediscord.tumblr.com/ Feel free to drop by. Anonymous is of course more than welcome.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word...daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird..." The soft strong voice carried throughout the room as the little baby cooed and smiled, reaching up to his father with tiny hands. He was gifted one of the fingers that previously cradled him, squealing in delight before immediately going to suck on the digit. "...oh my, you're rather hungry aren't you?...ah-" The man glanced around, frowning at their surroundings. "...I...haven't been able to get you any milk...dammit all. Don't worry little guy, we'll get you some food." 

When the finger was pulled away, the infant began to cry, at first soft and subtle, barely echoing in the tiny house they called a home. It wasn't enough to disturb the other residents and was hushed quickly by the man once more. They moved out of the building, his father glancing to the homeless men scattered about with worry-wondering if they'd notice what he was doing. No, he made it down the street without anyone knowing he was gone, racing down quickly, as though he was afraid at any moment, he would be attacked. He stopped only when they were a great distance away, silence echoing around them-no one in sight. He tightly bundled the baby in his hands yet again, the only blanket they had between them...and he moved to set him on the nearby ground. 

When the baby started to cry yet again, he was shushed soon enough by the feeling of fur against his face. A familiar tactic of feeding he was used to at this point. He didn't hesitate to start sucking from the nipples of the animal, otherwise shielded by the darkness of the trees and free to do as he pleases. 

"I'm sorry," His father's voice called out to him, his back being gently rubbed as he drank. "I'm sorry that I can't give you more than this...I promise, it won't be long until we find a home we can have...I just...have to get far enough away..." 

They spent the few minutes there, waiting out the time until the baby had had his fill and he was about to be pulled away when suddenly voices caught the animal's ears and hands were about to wrap around and lift up gently...that is until, there was footsteps as well and no, the baby was left to curl tighter into the cover around him. A woman called out, a man responding and both of them were racing towards the infant on the ground. 

"Oh my god, who left you here?! You poor thing! Arson, we got to take him to the hospital, he's probably freezing to death!" The baby squirmed when he was picked up, blinking up bright brown eyes, squeaking sharply-having not seen these people before. He burst into tears in the next second, afraid of the unfamiliar faces and voices. As the woman went to comfort him, in the next second there was snarling-screaming, his father bursting from the shadows in an angry rage. 

"HE'S MINE!"

 

Mogar jolted out of his slumber with a sharp hiss, nails curled in a way to slash at the nearest object in defense-his teeth bared and fangs gleaming in the dim light. Wary eyes glanced about, falling soon on the scene of Ray, having jolted awake from his own sleep on the floor. They shared a glance before the hybrid began to relax slowly, heaving a long heavy sigh. There was nothing here that was a threat, he could gather that much and he curled his arms back under his head to rest down on them. He was about to close his eyes and drift back into sleep...leave the world to keep turning without his energy fueling it. 

"...Mogar?" 

He twitched, his one eye opening to stare up at the Hispanic and he almost hissed again, the hair on the back of his neck bristling as he spoke, nearly going to lash at the young man as he approached closer. A tan hand went to touch him and he just hissed all the louder than before-daring him to even try...but the superhero wasn't to be deterred and Mogar actually found himself unable to attack. No instead, he felt...warm. The touch that cautiously went through his brown hair sent sensations down his spine he wasn't used to. Something in the back of his mind told him he had felt it before...but at the same time it felt new, fresh...different. He breathed in, inhaling a deep amount of nearby scents. Eyes collapsing into a half-lidded state and he just relaxed. As Ray became more confident in his petting, he started to feel lighter-calmer. A purr escaped the hybrid before he could stop it and he rolled his head into the awaiting lap beside him. 

Ray stopped at that, blinking down at him in surprise and had to swallow back in a nervous action. After all, it wasn't everyday that a mutant would be calmly vibrating in your lap now was it? When the purring started to die down, he got a little braver, going to instead treat the freckled man more like a dog-hand gently scratching along his chest and after making sure he wasn't going to get killed for this...along his stomach. The purr just got louder and louder until it hit it's peak like a weird little climax. Ray was smiling before he could stop himself either, chuckling softly and closing his eyes as he scratched. The purr soon trickled into softer sounds and eventually was gone completely, nothing but the light and airy snores of Mogar following after. 

"...great, now how am I supposed to sleep?" 

Soon enough, they found a position both of them could enjoy. With Ray laying across the couch and head where Mogar usually ignored his pillow-the mutant acquiring his lower half and snuggling his face into his hip. At first it was uncomfortable...and in the superheroes exact words "totally gay" but sleep overtook him as well and that's how Gavin would find them in the morning. 

 

At first, the brit couldn't believe his eyes. Mogar never let anyone that close and to see them practically cuddling on the couch was simply too much for him. After a quiet moment of shock, letting the image wear off it's paralyzing powers-he retrieved the camera previously used to snap photos of the hybrid covered in his mess. A few shots later and he was looking into the angry brown eyes of the cat/bear again. A little squeak of alarm, going to set the camera back down on the shelf quickly, apologizing even though he wasn't certain if Mogar could understand him. He was only distracted from his task when he'd hear a low grunt escape the man and he glanced over his shoulder. Mogar had moved them, creating a space just big enough for another person and was looking to Gavin expectantly. Growling when the brit just stood there gawking once more-eventually he crawled off the couch and made his way over. 

A nudge, a bite even that had the other part of the duo squeaking again and racing to get away from it-he soon got him where he wanted him. An awkward shuffle in the spot beside Ray, the feline reclaimed his spot and curled up on both of them to fall back asleep. Gavin shuddered, blushing bright red...staring at Ray's face as it just...casually slept the moment away and he had to shut his eyes or he wasn't going to relax at all. 

It took him at least thirty minutes to realize he wasn't going to escape the situation, sighing softly as he finally let himself unhinge from his frozen state. A glance over at the lightly snoring mutant, a glance back to the Hispanic beside him...and he smiled as well. It felt, nice. That's the best he could describe it. A home-like environment, comfort in such a simple form. There wasn't anything to be worried or ashamed of, it wasn't like he was being forced to do anything aside from be near the toy...and frankly he did that everyday as of late. His eyes finally drifted to close and he yawned, taking the warmth and comfort as an invitation to join both of them in slumber...even snuggling up against his partner as it took hold of him. Dreams awaited them all and hopefully, they were a lot better than what Mogar had been originally dealing with.


	5. Mad King's Jelly of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their day off, Ray, Gavin and Mogar spend the day bonding. 
> 
> Sorry for the lateness on this one guys, I had a hard time writing lately due to some real life problems. Next chapter should be better.  
> Request Tumblr- http://unimpairablediscord.tumblr.com/

"Alright Mogar, this is a Wii mote." Ray began, holding out the white controller for the feral beside him to view. To his utter surprise, the cat was nodding, as if he understood and reached out with a shaky hand to take it. That made the Hispanic beam with pride, as though he had just heard his son's first word and he waited eagerly, hoping to see more from the hybrid. It didn't take long for Mogar to fully inspect the object...and promptly started to chew on it. "Ack! No! We do not eat limited edition controllers! If you're going to eat any of them, go for the off market generics!" 

When the superhero went to yank the controller back, he was met with a growl-causing him to back off immediately. He wasn't about to risk losing his hand over a game. Mogar finished his thorough biting regimen, releasing the object and staring at it once more before sniffing and nodded again. As if he approved of the fact it wasn't edible. Ray stared at him for a moment longer, before sighing and then held up his own to show the mutant how exactly it was meant to be held. It had been going on like this for the past hour. When the one half of the duo of heroes had awoken, he had turned absolutely scarlet upon realizing that his companion was practically sleeping with him. He was going to scream and push him away but was instantly distracted by Mogar who apparently had abandoned them in the middle of the nap to let his curiosity wander. Most notably at the game systems Ray had set up by the tv. 

That had caught his own attention fully and he did his best not to bother Gavin as he stood, going to close the distance between them and open up the cabinet containing the games. After a thorough explanation of an xbox and Mogar's amazement over the moving pictures on the tv that reacted when Ray touched buttons, he had decided to set up the Nintendo in the hopes of teaching him a simple game. Nothing more ignorance friendly than a Nintendo after all. As the game system started up and the screen came to life, he watched with a bit of joy on his own expression as Mogar practically lit up with excitement. He was purring loudly, staring straight ahead at the tv as it went to the menu and as Ray moved his own controller around to find the game to load, he started moving his own hands to mimic the movements. 

When the cursor on screen followed his movements, he squeaked, literally squeaked out loud and started waving his hand wildly, bursting into laughter soon after as the screen went haywire to follow him. Ray couldn't help it, he started laughing too-even more so when Mogar accidentally flung his controller across the room. When the hybrid raced to get it, the Hispanic managed to get Mario Kart going and the music of the title screen filled the room. 

"Alright, this game is called Mario Kart. To play it, you're going to hold it like this." Ray began, tilting his controller to a horizontal position and putting his fingers on certain spots, making sure that Mogar could see them. He waited, watching as he was mimicked once more and grinned-damn this guy was a fast learner when he wasn't growling at them. "Sweet-okay we'll do a few practice games before we put you up against the whole racing team. " As the explanation went on, he could start to see Mogar becoming more confused, wary of the situation he had gotten himself into and in some regards, fearful. When it finally came time to put his learning to the test, he outright dropped the controller when it vibrated and hissed at the game before bolting off. 

The laugh that bellowed out of Ray's mouth had the only one asleep in the room squeaking through his dreamlike state. Gavin was blinking slowly, staring at the couch back in confusion before rolling onto his back to look around the room. When he saw Ray and Mogar, he realized where he was at and sat up quickly, letting out a loud squawk of confusion. He was met with two pairs of eyes, giving him curious looks. 

"Hey Vav! Check it out! I'm teaching Mogar Mario kart!" The Hispanic called as he raised up his controller, grinning ear to ear. "We almost got past the menu. Almost. Just got to turn off the vibrations...hm...damn, where's the options for that again..." 

"...how did you manage that?" The brit was sliding off of the couch and onto the floor beside Ray, looking to the third controller sitting nearby and going to pick it up, triggering the machine to let him in. He glanced around and caught Mogar's attention, the hybrid sitting across the room now with the second one in his grasp, protecting it like he was afraid someone would take it. A smile brightened on his face and he gestured back to the spot between him and Ray. "Mogar, come back! We can play together! ....can't believe this is going to happen but whatever keeps him from destroying the house I guess..." 

"You're telling me!" 

The brown haired mutant stared at them a moment longer, before he pulled out of his corner and towards his original spot. He took breaks between the crawling, hesitating and watching them warily as if he was afraid they'd attack him. When he finally moved between them, he sat down, huffing and moved just slightly-mimicking the way they sat. He took up the position with his hands once more, holding the controller properly, and let out a sharp noise. It sounded impatient and he looked at each hero expectantly. 

"Alright, let's do this!"

On the character selection, Gavin and Ray were set, waiting for the mutant between them to make his choice-showing him the controls and watching him surf through the drivers. Ray had chosen Waluigi, a signature vehicle along with him and Gavin settled with Birdo, both young men staring as the screen flashed over and over again. Mogar finally chosen, tilting his head at the green dinosaur who made a weird noise and he leaned a bit closer to the television set. 

"Yoshi? Alright man, whatever makes you happy. I mean, Gavin likes the confused dino." 

"Hey! He's a guy who likes to express himself!" 

"Yeah well he's going to express how well he loses!" 

Once all of it was chosen and the race screen popped up, they grew silent, staring intently as the numbers started to count down. When the buzzer sounded and they took off, a loud protest escaping Mogar as everyone but him sped off down the road and he quickly fumbled with the controller. When he managed to get the cart moving, he was smiling, nearly laughing, crashing into walls and doing generally awful...but having a great time considering. Beside him, the two men were just as amused-at least until Gavin accidentally knocked the poor newbie off the road. It grew silent, Ray glancing nervously at the hybrid as what happened slowly registered on his expression. 

From joy to confusion and sure enough, slowly rising anger. He growled low, realizing that he had been disturbed from his task and that the character was being manipulated by the brit beside him. He gave the young man that look, making Gavin squirm anxiously and offer an apologetic smile. 

"Sorry mate, that was an accident. I thought you were the comput-AAAAAH!" A scream interrupted the sentence before he got the full apology out, a response as Mogar tossed aside his controller and quickly grabbed hold of him by the shirt. "I'M SORRY MOGAR, REALLY!"

A snarl erupted from the feral's teeth as he stood, hauling Gavin up to his height and fingers clenching tighter into that fabric. As the brit cringed and eyes widened in fear, Mogar took a deep breath-preparing a roar to silence any further noise. The sound just never came. The hero in his grasp blinked at the expression he was now met with, the human smirk something he hadn't encountered before and he let out the most curious squawk yet. 

"...Mogar? You're not mad?"

Okay, that question earned a head tilt and it was Ray who realized that no, the mutant wasn't...he was....playing. Play anger. With a grin of his own, he shook the third controller discarded and called out, "Hey, Mogar. Let him go, we can start a new map and you can watch him fall off the road over and over again!" 

"Oh no, not that one!" 

 

"...what are you two doing." Hilda demanded, staring at the three men who now stood in the middle of the grocery store, their cart just starting to be filled-a few packs of soda their first choices. She was paused just before the cashier area, grasping a package of yams and straws, ORF hovering around her with it's usual smile. The purple haired woman started to scowl as her gaze traveled to the feral man sitting in the cart with the sodas, peering at him curiously. "Why the hell are you taking him outside in public!?...IS HE WEARING ANY CLOTHES?!"

"Oh calm down, we got him in a pair of shorts!" Ray snorted, reaching to yank Mogar's arm up and expose most of him, where he was indeed wearing a pair of boxers across his waist. Easily hidden as long as he sat in that cart. "We ran out of food and shit while playing video games, so we had to go pick some up. You want us to leave a dangerous monster alone in the house?! We're not that irresponsible!" 

"...except that one time of course." 

"Shut up Vav." 

"...I don't even know where to begin! You idiots can't just take him out like this! He's not your new best friend!" 

"Oh jeez here we go, if I wanted to be nagged, I would've brought my mother." The hispanic was rolling his eyes, moving away before Hilda could continue, reaching out to grab the edge of the cart and pull Mogar along. Gavin hesitated behind him, smiling awkwardly at the scientist before waving and quickly following after the two. 

"Hey Gav," Catching the brit's attention with his real name as they walked down the snack aisle. A moment of concern flashed over Ray's face as he looked at the mutant in the cart, frowning and sighing, his fingers letting go of the cool metal. He was about to speak, say what was on his mind and his eyes even traveled back towards where they had just left Hilda. He opened his mouth, closed it....rubbing the back of his neck and sighed, unsure of how to even get the words out. Sentimental stuff wasn't his thing. Immediately he was distracted, watching the hybrid reach out to the nearby shiny packaging with a curious murr. "...nevermind." He smiled, adjusting his glasses. 

"...don't worry about it Ray. I think we're doing a bang up job!" 

"At least someone does." 

An odd noise escaped Mogar as he snagged a bag of Doritos, pulling it into the cart with himself and flipping it around to examine the strange markings. He squeezed at the bag, listening to the crinkling and smiled before sniffing at the rim. He bit at the package once or twice, nearly poking holes through it. He didn't protest when it was taken away from him and properly set in the cart, instead refocusing on the new world around him-sniffing and reaching out to various things. When he couldn't reach them, Ray or Gavin would hand them to him and he would inspect it thoroughly before they ultimately made a decision. This wound up being their go to for what they wanted aside from what was on the mental list and soon Mogar was being overrun with different snack foods. Not that he seemed to mind. His favorite container so far, seemed to be the carton of milk they grabbed, staring intently at the cow picture on the front with a tilted head. 

"...I almost forgot he was in a hole with a cow. That must be like...family to him or something." Ray commented as the two men stared at the mutant. It wasn't that they were trying to be creepy about it, it's just that the lack of noises from the man in the cart had caught their attention. "...wonder if he actually misses the hole."

"...hm...Ray, you take him to the checkout, I got a plan!" 

 

"Where the hell have you been man? Mogar isn't much help carrying all this shit, you know." The Hispanic protested when he finally saw his friend round the corner to the shopping center. He glanced to his side where the hybrid was sitting on the ground much like a dog would, his one hand holding the carton of milk still. 

It was nearly dropped however when Gavin produced the object he had gone out of his way to get, a stuffed animal that almost matched the cow Mogar had been trapped with in color. The mutant let out the most excited noise, setting the carton down quickly and reached forward, both hands clasping the animal tightly and immediately smothering it into his chest. A loud purr erupted from him and that seemed to put a smile on both heroes' faces.

"We can't replace someone you've known probably all your life, after all." Gavin nodded, putting his hands on his hips as he stared down at the happy man snuggling into the plush. "Maybe all the times he was aggressive, it was just like Jack said...he needed someone he could trust and we weren't it." A little laugh and he went to retrieve the bags on the ground and the milk, putting it in it's proper place. "Alright you lot, let's get home! We've got plenty more video games to deal with!...think Mogar would be good at GTA?" 

"Ha! That, I gotta see!" 

The two finished the walk with excited talk about helping Mogar make his own character, occasionally glancing back to make sure the guy was following them and trying not to burst into laughter over the image of the cow plush getting a piggy back ride. Door opened and he nearly knocked Ray over to get inside and race into the bedroom, growling happily. It wasn't until a loud roar erupted did they drop all of the groceries they were putting away to race to the room they considered home base. Rusty, having snuck through the window again, was face to face with the mutant-pinned up back against the wall as Mogar was threatening to claw through his stomach. 

"Hey guys! When did you get a third wheel?" 

"Mogar wait! That's Rusty, he's a friend!" Gavin squeaked, racing into the room and reaching to do his best to pull the hybrid away from the poor hobo. They managed to get a few feet away, before Ray would meet them, correcting Gavin with a quiet "sometimes". Mogar did calm, biting back his growls before going to hop back up onto the couch with his plush toy. "Alright Rusty, what's going on? What did you need to see us about?"

"Yeah about that, Mad King got out again." The man sighed, seemingly pulling a bottle of alcohol from nowhere, sipping at it casually. With one finger he pointed to the two dressed down heroes. "He headed towards the pier in the downtown actually, witnesses say he'd been talking to himself about finding a rare jellyfish. I don't think we even get jellyfish in that area. He may just be living up to his name but I figured you guys better know before you're sorry about it."

"X-Ray, I think it's time to suit up and investigate!" 

"Aw man, it hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet! We were going to teach Mogar GTA!" 

"Duty calls, X-Ray!" 

"Ugh, yeah it's a pile of shit alright."


End file.
